I'll Be
by srortiz87
Summary: Set after 3x04 "Pot of Gold" Puck/Shelby interaction post kiss
1. Chapter 1

I'll Be

Disclaimer: After 3x04 "Pot of Gold" / Puck is 18 in this so there's nothing illegal going on.

Puck and Shelby were standing chest to chest after Shelby put Beth down to sleep. Without a thought, Puck leaned in and kissed the tall brunette. Her response was immediate as she moved her mouth against his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she grasped the strip of hair on the back of his head as she pressed her lips harder against his. Wrapping his arms around her waist he licked her bottom lip silently asking for permission to massage his tongue with hers.

As Puck was kissing Shelby part of him wondered if she liked to be kissed the way Rachel did. Teasing her with his mouth he pulled away momentarily to bite her bottom lip and suck on it. Hearing a moan from the woman's lips made him smile. _Yup,__she__liked__it_just _like__Rachel__did._

Desperate for more contact he gently pushed her up against the back of the couch. Shelby rolled her hips forward sensuously enticing him to come closer. His hands gripped her hips to hold her against him. As she ran her tongue against the roof of his mouth he couldn't help but want more. He had kissed plenty of older women before but Shelby was different. She was so much better.

Suddenly a distant cry erupted from the other room breaking them apart from their intimate moment. Realizing what she had done, she pushed Puck away from her.

Both of them were gasping for breath. Their pupils were blown and as much as they wanted to continue to go further, the space Shelby requested would be granted and respected. Puck did his best to calm his increasing arousal. Hearing Beth quiet down helped Shelby to get a hold of herself.

"You shouldn't have done that Puck." Shelby said shakily. "You're just a kid." She covered her face with her hands wondering how soon it'd be until she'd be arrested and have Beth taken from her. She was ripped from her paranoid thoughts when she felt two strong warm hands pull her hands from her face.

"I'm not a kid. Not anymore. Besides I'm 18. I can do what I want. I want you."

Shelby shook her head. "You don't know what you're saying."

Puck stopped and just looked in her eyes and saw what he felt when they kissed. She wanted this too. He _knew_ it.

Puck took a step closer to Shelby. "I do. You don't have to be alone. I meant what I said. I'll be there for you. And Beth."

Taking her hand in his, he continued,"I know you're lonely and scared but we can make this work if you want it. I _know_ you want this."

Shelby felt like she was being ripped in two. Part of her wanted to believe Puck and give into what he was offering but as life goes, reality set in. "We can't Puck. What about Rachel? What if she found out? I _can__'__t_ do that to her. How are you going to explain this to Rachel?"

Puck realized what Shelby was saying. Rachel would be devastated to find her ex-boyfriend, now a good friend and fellow team mate being with her biological mother of with whom she has a complicated relationship with. He didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything at all.

"Exactly." she said.

Both of their hearts tore a little bit more realizing it couldn't, shouldn't, wouldn't ever happen. Not wanting to leave but knowing he should, led himself to the door.

Opening the door, he turned around and said, "I meant what I said Shelby. I'll be there for you if you need help. _Always_." And with that he left.

Shelby walked to the closed door, fell to the floor and cried harder than she could have ever remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Be 

Pt II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters. **

**A/N: Set after 3x04 & before 3x05. Puck is 18 so no illegal stuff here. This is a *bit* longer. Enjoy! Please Read & Review! And I promise there's more to come but not until after I do another chapter of All She Ever Wanted.**

"You WHAT?" Rachel shouted in the empty choir room. "Noah Puckerman how _could_ you?"

Puck hung his head in shame. He had expected this from her. "Rach," Puck said apologetically. "I'm sorry. It just happened. Its not her fault though. I'm the one who kissed her and she pushed me away."

The tiny brunette took a deep breath to expel the stress that had built up in her chest. Part of her was furious for Puck's well known antics but most of all she was hurt. As she looked into Puck's dejected face, she realized that he had changed and grown into a good young man. She could see that he was trying to do the right thing by telling her the truth instead of lying about it. But still, she thought, did it _have_ to be Shelby?

Rachel couldn't believe she was going to ask but did so anyways,"So what is your intent towards her?" The question made Puck whip his head from looking at the floor to her. Was she...asking what he thought she was asking?

"I really like her," Puck explained. "I want to be there for her and Beth. I want to be a good man and a good dad, something I never had with mine. And Shelby needs help from Quinn trying to steal Beth by claiming Shelby's an unfit mother which is totally untrue." He said the last part more to himself than to Rachel.

"Wait, what?" Rachel asked.

Realizing what he had said made him inwardly face-palm. After Puck explained to Rachel what Quinn had done during their babysitting gig and what Puck had done after to prevent Quinn from accomplishing her mission made Rachel's head swim.

If Quinn loved Beth so much, Rachel thought, why would she allow her child to possibly get hurt in order to get her back?

"But Rachel, _please_ don't tell Quinn you know. I know it sounds bad that I'm playing both sides but if I don't, I can't keep Quinn's confidence and prevent her from ruining Beth and Shelby's life."

"I won't tell but does she know? Does Shelby know what Quinn is trying to do?"

Puck shook his head, "She's got enough going on that I don't want her to worry. Besides, Quinn thinks I'm on her side so I'm dealing with it myself."

Rachel felt a wave of adoration flow through her. Puck was finally becoming a mature man. He wasn't the hormone driven selfish teenage boy anymore. He was a man now who was taking responsibility for the important things in his life.

"Noah, Shelby's got to know. She won't like it that you're keeping this from her. And what happens when Child Protective Services show up? Would you rather her be surprised or prepared?"

Puck nodded in agreement. "I'll talk to her today. But I need to know…" he started but felt unsure of how to ask. "I don't want this to ruin your relationship with her and if it will, I won't pursue it but I really like her and I was wondering..."

Rachel knew what he was going to ask. She thought it was somewhat adorable that Puck was being this way as opposed to the cocky bravado he presented to everyone else. Putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, she said, "I understand. You have my blessing Noah. And thank you for being respectful of my feelings."

Puck grinned and reached down to give her a giant hug. Neither of the Glee Club members had noticed that Shelby was standing outside the door, looking in through the built in window at their semi-intimate exchange.

Shelby quickly walked away as fast as her feet could take her completely forgetting why she had intended to go there. Her heart clenched at the memory of how happy and close her daughter and Puck were. She shook her head to dispel the thought of her being in Rachel's place with Puck's strong arms around _her_, not Rachel. She continued to walk until she reached the part time haven of her empty classroom.

Later on that day, Puck found Shelby in her classroom studying what appeared to be sheet music. Knocking on the open door, he asked for permission to enter.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked curtly.

Puck shook his head. "Nope, I've got a free period."

An unfamiliar expression passed over Shelby's face. After she gave him a once over with her eyes, she turned her attention back to the sheet music. "What do you want?" she asked without looking at him.

"I need to talk to you. Its important." He moved closer into the room as he spoke. "I told Rachel."

Shelby's fluttering about the room to appear busy stopped when he spoke. Fear and apprehension was blatantly apparent on her face. To ease her mind, he repeated the just of his conversation with Rachel and that she gave him permission to be what he wanted to be to Shelby.

To say that she felt shocked by her daughter's acceptance was the understatement of the century. Her one good excuse for fending off the young man had disappeared. How was she going to explain the deeper fear that kept her from pursuing him?

"There's something else. Something about Quinn that I wasn't sure how to tell you but Rachel told me you should know." Puck began ominously. "Quinn wants Beth back. And she's trying every which way to get her back, especially the wrong way."

Filled with confusion and dread, Shelby wasn't sure she wanted to hear more. Overwhelmed by this news, she plopped down onto the piano bench and covered her face with her hands. "What is she trying to do?"

Puck felt horrible for how much stress this was putting on her but he reaffirmed to himself that it was the right thing to do. "Don't worry, I'm playing interference but she did call CPS. She didn't tell me that she called until after we babysat. You have nothing to worry about though, they won't find anything."

Shelby's eyes bugged. "The night you two babysat…" she said to herself. Realization dawned on her. She thought Quinn being exceptionally nice to her was suspicious but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Hearing the older woman groan brought Puck to his knees in front of her. "Hey, everything is going to be okay. I _won__'__t_ let Quinn take Beth from you. I'm here for you as much as you want or need me to be." Hearing the comforting words relaxed her a bit. Puck stood back up to sit beside her.

Shelby's eyes furrowed. "What did you mean when you said CPS won't find anything?"

Puck looked away awkwardly. "She put some stuff in your kitchen and bathroom. I took it back when I came over last night." Shelby nodded slowly unsure of what to say. Both of them sat quietly, thinking over what had happened and what would soon follow. Shelby took comfort in the fact that Puck would be there beside her to help in any way he could.

"Well, I better go," Puck said. "The bell's about to ring and I don't want Mercedes to think I've defected from New Directions when she gets here."

Shelby gave him a small smile. "Are you coming over tonight?" she asked. Puck gave a hopeful look. "Can I? I mean I don't want to mess up your schedule or anything. I can even make you and Beth dinner if you want."

Shelby's eyebrows rose in surprise as if she was silently asking,_'__Seriously?__'_

Puck shrugged. "I cook for my little sister sometimes. I make a bad ass spaghetti and garlic bread."

Shelby tried to hide the growing smile on her face but failed. Seeing his dopey smile made her cave. "Sure. What time should I expect you?"

As they agreed on a time, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany walked in. "What's up Puck? Come to join the Troubletones?" Santana asked.

Puck shook his head. "Nope, just came by to see how Beth was doing." Puck lied smoothly. Giving one last look to Shelby, he smiled as if to say, 'I can't wait until tonight.'

Shelby hesitantly smiled back at him before he left. Having to take a quick deep breath to steady herself to calm the feelings that Puck was causing her, she diverted her attention to giving the girls their sheet music.

Normally Puck enjoyed Glee Club immensely but the thought of having dinner with Shelby and spending time with Beth, was by far a better way to spend his time. Not wanting to be rude Puck did his best to pay attention to what Rachel was saying but the memory of kissing Shelby combined with the feel of her lean body against his wouldn't escape him.

He was brought out of his daydreaming by a nudge from Finn. "Hey dude, time to go." The possibilities of what could develop between him and Shelby added an extra pep in his step as he walked toward his truck. Next stop was the grocery store. He was going to blow her mind with his awesome meal.

PS~PS~PS~PS~PS~PS~PS~PS~PS

Shelby heard a knock at the door. Glancing at the clock, she noticed Puck was early by ten minutes. Opening the door with Beth in hand, she smiled at the grocery laden man standing before her. "Hey sorry I'm early. Hope thats okay?"

"It's fine." Shelby said. She grabbed one of Beth's tiny hands and helped her wave to Puck. "Hey Beth," Shelby cooed. "Say hi to daddy. Say hi da-da."

"Da-da!" Beth said with a smile. Her tiny hand reached out towards Puck.

Both Puck and Shelby were stunned into silence. "Did she just -" Puck asked in awe.

Suddenly a huge smile came over Shelby's face and she laughed.

"She did!" Shelby said excitedly. "She _just_ said her first word!"

Puck quickly put the groceries down and ran over to the girls. They both beamed at Beth and then at each other. As if on instinct, Shelby leaned over and kissed Puck. It was chaste but the significance of the intimate gesture wasn't lost on either of them. She was just so happy she couldn't help it. Puck liked it very much.

Shelby realized after what she had done that she wasn't alone. She _had_ someone to share that special moment with now. Although alarms were going off in her head about how dangerous their situation was, it didn't seem so bad. He was here, willingly. She justified to herself that he _was_ of age and dammit she deserved to _have_ someone.

Not wanting to make Shelby uncomfortable, Puck gave Beth a kiss on her forehead and returned to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

After Shelby set Beth in her crib, she went into the kitchen to join Puck as he moved around the room multitasking quite efficiently.

"Can I help chop or something? I'm not used to being this idle."

"No, I've got it covered. You just sit there and watch the Puckasaurus do his thing." Puck said with a grin.

Shelby chuckled at Pucks nickname. Hearing the two familiar voices, Beth stood up in her crib and giggled. Seeing the happy baby produced two huge smiles from Beth's parents.

A few minutes later dinner was ready. While Shelby put Beth in her high chair and her bib on, Puck set the table and brought the food to the table. They both took turns fussing over Beth and feeding her as they ate dinner talking and laughing about everything from school to their likes, dislikes to concerts they've seen to places Shelby's traveled to outside of Lima.

Noticing Beth's tiring eyes, Shelby cleaned the baby's face before putting her to bed in the nursery.

When she came back, Puck was clearing the table and getting out plates for dessert. "Dinner was wonderful Puck. I really appreciate you going to all this effort. Its been awhile since anyone has done this sort of thing for me." Shelby admitted.

Puck looked up and smiled. "You deserve it." Pulling out a white bakery box out of a grocery bag, he asked, "You want dessert? It's from Rosalie's."

Shelby's eyes widened. "You drove all the way to _Kirby_ to get dessert? Thats almost an hour away!"

Almost everyone in Lima and surrounding towns knew of the famous midwestern bakery, run by a sixty year old woman named Rosalie. She was well known to have the best desserts made from scratch. It was quite a treat. Puck shrugged. "Like I said, you deserve it."

Shelby didn't want to, but hearing Puck's words made her melt just a little bit more. With the amalgam of him singing 'Waiting for a girl like you' to her and Beth, showing her his clean drug test and just _wanting_ to be there for her when he could have easily spent his time doing other things but didn't was making her fall just a little harder for him.

Taking a peek into the white box, she gasped. "Tiramisu? Thats my favorite! How did you know?" she asked, happily surprised.

He just gave her his signature dopey smile. "The Puckzilla never reveals his secrets."

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Gimme that," she said as she reached for the plate. Deciding to have some fun, he pulled the plate out of her reach and dangled it over her head. After the second failed attempt to get the plate she stopped trying and crossed her arms indignantly. She gave him her best admonishing look. "That doesn't work on me." Puck said, "Rachel gives me that same look all the time."

"Oh _really_?" Shelby said moving as if turning away. Then suddenly she reached up hoping to grab the plate quicker than Puck could pull away. She was fast but Puck was faster. Lifting it out of reach the same time Shelby reached for it left them close together chest to chest.

Realizing their closeness prompted Shelby to look into Pucks eyes, the plate forgotten. Exhilarated by the mutual attraction she saw in his eyes and felt from his strong body made her heart race and blood pump to the lower areas of her body.

Keeping her gaze, Puck lowered his arms to wrap around Shelby's waist. Feeling so much too soon Shelby pulled away out of his grasp. "Lets have dessert first okay?" She offered somewhat shakily.

Puck silently nodded and handed her the plates. He took a step back behind her to try and quell his body's reactions to the enticing woman. While he set the plates down on the modern coffee table in the living room, Shelby went to check in on Beth one more time, confirming that she was indeed fast asleep.

Puck sat on the couch holding out the plate of Tiramisu for her to take. Neither of them said a word, instead they chose to focus on enjoying the food further denying them what their bodies were aching to feel. Taking her first bite, Shelby immediately closed her eyes and moaned from the delicious coffee flavored treat. After a moment of food induced bliss, she opened her eyes to find Puck grinning at her.

Narrowing her eyes playfully she said, "Oh, don't look at me like that. I haven't had anything this good since Beth came home with me." Puck put down his empty plate, steeling himself to keep the courage he was afraid would disappear.

"Maybe I can change that." he said as he got up to grab the guitar. When he sat down next to her he explained. "There's a song that I wanted to sing for you. I hope you like it...because I really mean it."

Puck began strumming the chords of the song with ease as he started to sing the lyrics of 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain. As he played, Shelby's fear of what might possibly happen between them began to fade away. Hearing Puck sing the beautiful song that spoke of him offering to be what she needed and more made her heart swell and her cheeks flush.

She had been sung to once or twice in her life but never as heartfelt and honest as Puck was. When he neared the end of the song, he kept his eyes on Shelby's. "That was beautiful Puck." Hearing the song amped up the sexual tension she was feeling and though her body was seeking some form of ease from its heightened state, Shelby kept her cool as best as she could. It had been so long for her - almost a year now and quite frankly, she did not want to wait one more day.

After Puck put the guitar away, he returned to the living room and held out his hand as he gazed tenderly at the older woman.

"Dance with me." Puck said.

With a smile, she took his hand drawing herself closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he cradled her hips with his arms.

They swayed slowly to nonexistent music. Shelby drifted closer to Puck until their bodies were flush up against one another. Their mouths gravitated towards each other, tongues touching as if eager for a long awaited greeting. Tilting his head, he leaned in further opening his mouth wider to kiss Shelby harder. A moan erupted from her mouth when he grabbed her ass to pull her closer to him.

Part of her couldn't believe this was happening, but the other part, the one that was desperate to be wanted was more than glad that it was happening. Appreciating each other's taste, they explored with lips and tongues nipping and sucking to their hearts delight. After awhile Puck slowly pulled his mouth away. "God you're so hot." He groaned. Shelby smirked at his compliment. "You're not too bad yourself."

Taking the final step she said, "Stay the night with me."

As turned on as Puck was, he'd agree to pretty much anything but hearing Shelby's offer sobered him a bit. "Really?"

"But first I need to hear you say it. The promise you made to always be there for me. Promise me that you'll be here tomorrow when I wake up."

Puck nodded. "I promise Shelby." The woman easily detected the earnestness and honesty in his voice and expression. She found that by hearing him reaffirm his promise to her made her decision to take the next step even easier.

"Then follow me," she said with a wink.

With his hand in hers, she led him to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor any characters. **

**P.S. Okay so, I was a bit nervous and incredibly hesitant to write this because I've never written anything like this before. Now I'm going to go hide in a corner and cover my eyes from embarrassment. Please fill free to review and comment but if its anything negative, I would please ask that you refrain. **

**A/N: This isn't "smut" but it is a love scene. You are forewarned. **

**A/N2: I'm terribly sorry this has taken so long for me to post. As a reader myself, I hate to wait super long for an update but unfortunately life doesn't like to be ignored so…here you go. This is fairly short but I wanted to get something posted. Hope you enjoy!**

Once they had reached her bedroom, their interlaced fingers moved on their own accord to explore each other's bodies.

After he slowly unbuttoned her dress, his eyes raked appreciatively at each new piece of revealed skin. While continuing to kiss her softly, he pushed the dress off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He was in awe of how _perfect_ she looked. Her skin looked utterly flawless. As he looked down to admire her breasts that were covered by a lacy black bra he dragged his fingertips with a feather light touch from her collarbone to down between the valley of her breasts. Shelby couldn't help but be amazed at how loving and gentle he was being with her.

Curving upward he traced the edge of her bra, he caressed her chest with the back of his fingers. As he lowered his hand to her stomach, he grazed a sensitive patch of skin which made her breath hitch. Her jaw slackened from the onslaught of feelings he was provoking from her body. Her eyes closed, body shuddering from the escalating arousal Puck was inflicting upon her.

"Oh god." she moaned. "What are you _doing_ to me?" she whispered. She couldn't believe how intensely her body was responding to him.

Taking an earlobe into his mouth he suckled gently then whispered, "What you deserve."

The slow teasing he was continuing to give her was making her mind and body scream for more. Puck, however, had other plans in mind. Instead of escalating as most men would have done by now, Puck remained patient. He was utterly persistent to worship her unhurriedly.

Ghosting his lips past hers towards her neck he began to lick and suck finding a spot just below her ear that made her pant. He then traced the lining of Shelby's lacy but modest underwear with his fingertips. Shelby rolled her hips into Pucks, aching for more contact. Shelby had become steadily frustrated by being kept at a constant high level of arousal from Puck's teasing. She slowly ran her hands down Puck's muscled chest, grabbing two handfuls of his shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying about and scattering all over the floor. Puck grinned at Shelby's actions. After all, it wasn't the first time a woman hadn't ruined one of his shirts but having the tall brunette do it was better than all the other past women who had done the same.

Shelby opened her eyes to appraise Pucks well defined upper body. As she raked her hands over his muscular chest, Puck turned her around and he passionately pulled her against him with her back to his chest. He pulled her hair to the side and nuzzled her neck smelling the alluring fragrance she wore. "You smell delicious Shel." he whispered in her ear.

Deciding to amp things up a bit, he nipped at the sensitive spot on her neck and then soothed the bite with a kiss. That seemed to do the trick. Puck couldn't hold in the groan when Shelby arched into his hips, rubbing up against his evidence of excitement.

"Puck," Shelby whimpered. "_Please.__"_

"Please what?" he teased.

Shelby wrapped a hand to cradle the back of his neck. Finding the strip of hair, she gripped it tightly, slightly pulling. "Give me what I deserve." Gliding her backside against his hardness made his gentle hold on her hips tighten.

"So _bossy_." he quipped.

Shelby grinded against his lower half, "You love it. Now are we going to just tease each other or are you going to make love to me?"

They fell to the bed side by side. Puck slid over Shelby running his lips up and down her throat. Slowly, he began moving further south. Ghosting his lips over her lace covered breasts, he released the clasp from the front and continued to tease and lick.

The attention Puck was paying to her body was extraordinarily focused. Shelby wasn't sure if her body was on fire because it had been awhile since anybody had touched her that way or that Puck was just very talented. Maybe it was a little bit of both, she thought. The rate at which Shelby was panting and gasping made her feel lightheaded. She was practically hyperventilating from the enormous amount of pleasure the young man was giving her.

Puck began moving his attention from her breasts to between them, down to her stomach, watching in satisfaction as it fluttered and clenched. He dipped his tongue briefly in her bellybutton before moving downward to her underwear.

Puck looked up to find Shelby arched in unadulterated pleasure with her hands clenching the sheets awaiting to feel what he'd do next.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"_Fuck_ yes. Please!" Shelby cried out.

Puck then pulled Shelby's panties down, throwing them behind him when they were down and off of her gorgeous toned legs. He leaned in and kissed her wet center open mouthed, tongue flicking at her clit. Shelby's hand immediately went to wrap around the back of Pucks head, holding him there.

Over and over Shelby invoked God's name while Puck licked and sucked enthusiastically. Shelby then gripped Pucks hair, grasping tightly keeping his mouth to the apex of her thighs. Puck pulled away slightly to gaze at the beautiful sight before him. Shelby in all of her naked glory; head thrown back, eyes closed, jaw slackened. As soon as he pulled away so did the amazing pleasure to which Shelby called out, "What the hell? _Why_ did you stop?" He knew she was close but he didn't want her to reach heaven too quickly. Her face was halfway between a scowl and confusion.

Puck waited a few moments for Shelby's oversensitivity to dissipate before he continued. Finally Puck began to nestle and caress her center with two fingers before guiding them into warm heat. Shelby's head snapped back into the pillow immediately, chest arched towards the sky. "Oh my god! Fuck _yes_." she groaned.

Puck smirked at Shelby's dirty mouth. Rotating his fingers upward and repeated a come hither motion massaging her inner walls. Slowly, he began to circle his thumb around but not directly touching her nub. "Oh my god Puck. _Please.__" _ Her hips jerked when his middle finger swept across her g-spot. Her fist clenched tighter against his hair while her hips rocked.

Puck could feel the contractions begin so he increased his pace and thrusted faster and harder until she cried out his name when she came. After he pulled out of her, he cleaned off his fingers in his mouth appreciating her essence.

"Oh my god Puck," Shelby panted. "That was…" She was so completely sated she couldn't find the words to describe how incredible it felt.

Puck smirked as he crawled up to wrap her in his arms. "That was pretty bad ass if I do say so myself."

After Shelby's body felt less like jelly, she climbed over Puck to go farther when a familiar cry erupted through the baby monitor. Shelby paused and hoped that Beth would settle back down and go back to sleep. Unfortunately as time passed Beth's cries got louder and louder. Shelby hung her head in frustration and groaned. As she moved off of him and the bed to tend to Beth, Puck stops her.

"Hey, how about I go calm monkey-face down and you chill out here?" Puck offers. Shelby gives him a soft smile and nods.

Puck enters Beth's room to find her standing in her crib eyes red and tears streaming down her face. Her crying subsides when she sees her dad come closer to her. Hiccupping, she rubs her eyes with her tiny fists and puts her hands up to be held.

Puck picks her up and cradles her and begins to sing a lullaby. Slowly he rocks side to side as he continues to sing. Seeing movement in the corner of his eye, he turns his head to find a robe clad Shelby watching him. He gives her a lopsided smile and turns his attention back to Beth to find her asleep. He moves gradually toward the baby's crib and lays her gently on her back.

A moment later Puck feels smooth arms wrap around his waist and a head on his chin. Puck and Shelby spend a few minutes to gaze lovingly at their daughter as she sleeps.

Not wanting Beth to kill the mood completely for the night Shelby whispers in Pucks ear, "Let's go back to bed and you show me how much of a bad ass you really are." She licks the shell of his ear teasingly and lowers her hand to his growing erection. Shuddering from Shelby's teasing, he grabs the hand that she was tracing his length and pulls it behind her back. "Is that a challenge because the Puckster never backs down from a challenge." He pulls her roughly into him and grabs her ass with both of his hands. He quickly lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him.

Shelby both surprised and excited that Puck was strong enough to lift her especially because of their height difference. "Show me." She said huskily. With a confident but devious smile, Puck carried Shelby back to her room and proved to her just how bad ass he was all night long.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll Be**

~Part IV~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters, only my interpretation of how things _should_ have gone.**

**A/N: Firstly, I can't apologize enough for an update to take this long. Honestly, life really just got in the way. I had this whole chapter written down and everything but as a perfectionist, I wanted to make sure this was a great ending. Luckily now I've got down time so here you are. **

**A/N 2: Thank you for sticking with me for this long. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think with reviews. Also, I don't know CPS protocol – just guessing.**

Puck woke up the next morning feeling thoroughly sated from the events of the previous night. An unconscious smile grew on his face when thinking about how different things were with Shelby than any other woman. Being with Shelby gave him hope that he could be a better man, be what Shelby and Beth needed. A burst of giggles coming from another room broke him out of his thoughts. Throwing on his boxers and pants, he made his way towards the sounds and delicious smells in the kitchen.

Beth is sitting in her high chair, hands and face covered in food, laughing at Shelby who's giving her a faux stern look on her face. Not a moment later, Beth bangs her hands flat on the tray causing food to fly off onto the floor. Shelby cracks a smile and Beth laughs all the more.

Puck walks quietly behind Shelby and wraps his arms around her waist. "Morning beautiful," he whispers into her ear. "Looks like our daughter enjoys getting a little messy."

Shelby relaxes into Pucks touch and leans her head back onto his shoulder. Pressing a kiss into his cheek, she says, "Mmm, I'm pretty sure she got that from you."

"Probably. What's for breakfast?"

"What would you like?" Shelby asks, turning around to face Puck, her hands wandering over his muscular chest.

"You." Puck smiles impishly.

Shelby rolls her eyes. "You had plenty of me last night. Now go clean up _Puckerone_."

Shelby lets out a little yelp when she feels a quick slap to her ass hearing Puck mutter, "That was so hot." On his way to the bedroom, he plants a gentle kiss on the top of Beth's head before disappearing to put on his shirt. He turns his phone back on to find several angry texts from Quinn and at least half a dozen voicemails from who he assumed was from Quinn too. He has to yank the cell phone away from his ear from the sudden onset of Quinn yelling at him demanding to know where he is. As the voicemails continue, Quinn apparently has calmed down somewhat because while his attention was focused on Shelby, the blonde was plotting and scheming. The last voicemail is the scariest for him to bear witness to hearing Quinn haughtily inform him that Child Protective Services will by coming to conduct a surprise visit in the late morning. Puck realizes as he deletes the message that she must have tipped them off to some made up scenario that Beth is living in an unsafe home environment. Before he can warn Shelby, he hears the knock at the door. Puck scrambles out to the kitchen stopping the brunette's progress to the front door.

"CPS is here," he whispers. "Don't worry, I've got this. Just let the Puckster do his thing, okay?" Puck offers a reassuring smile before moving out of her way to deal with the civil servant.

"Hello Ms. Corcoran, my name is Helen McCormack," the fifty something city worker says as she politely holds out her hand in greeting. The red haired woman was dressed in a modest skirt and matching blazer with a simple solid white blouse underneath. She held a worn faux leather portfolio that overfilled with papers and legal notepads. "I'm with Child Protective Services. We got an anonymous tip that your child Beth was living in an unsafe environment. I'm here to check to assess the validity of the complaint."

Shelby gave the friendliest smile she could muster, swallowing the uneasiness that was building up in her stomach. "Please come in Ms. McCormack. I'm very sorry for you to have to come all the way here for nothing. I can assure you Beth receives only the best care possible."

Helen gives a tight smile, having heard that response enough to know that it isn't always the case. When the two women make their way into the kitchen, they find no trace of any food or mess on Beth's face and Puck with his shirt tucked in. Shelby smiled to herself at the thought of how well a high school so called bad ass could clean up into an upstanding looking young man.

The CPS worker gave Puck a once over with a slightly wider smile. "And you are?"

Puck gives his best charming smile. "Hello Ma'am. I'm Noah, Beth's birth father." When Helen looks back and forth between them with a suspicious look, Shelby's heart drops fearing that this stranger might have figured out the truth. Helen looks over her notes before she says, "I was under the impression that this was a closed adoption."

"No Ma'am," Puck explains. "Both myself and Beth's birth mom Quinn were in high school when we had Beth. We still are. Since Shelby is from here, she wanted us to have a chance to see Beth grow up and be a part of her life. Shelby is awesome enough to let me come and have breakfast with Beth before I go to work." Shelby stands nervously as Helen nods and scribbles something on her notepad. Puck maneuvers his daughter out of her high chair. When Shelby grins lovingly at Beth the baby laughs and stretches her arms toward her mom. Helen's face softens a bit before jotting down more notes.

While Helen asks the tall brunette a series of standard questions, Puck excuses himself and dashes back into the bedroom to clean up and make the bed, hoping it would somehow hide the fact that he had made love to someone almost twice his age. He throws the discarded lingerie and clothes into the laundry hamper and survey the room one last time. Taking a calming breath, he heads back into the kitchen in time to hear Helen mention something about doing evaluation of the home.

Shelby gives an award winning smile to hide her overwhelming nervousness, "Of course." Puck sees Beth rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists and yawns like a tiny little lion. Shelby gestures to the Pack N' Play in the corner of the living room with a musical mobile hanging over it. After a few minutes of rocking the sleepy blonde baby, Puck gently places her down for a nap. Beth pulls a soft yellow blanket that's kept in the makeshift crib and nestles into it falling quickly into a deep slumber. Just to make sure she stays asleep, he turns on the melodious attachment of the mobile to play a simple version Fur Elise.

When the CPS worker goes into Beth's room, Shelby unleashes her worries on Puck but quietly.

"What the hell is going on? Why is Quinn doing this to me? I thought I was doing a good thing coming back here and allowing Quinn to—," Shelby said in a frantic whisper until Puck cut her off with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Quinn's dealing with a lot right now—she doesn't know which way is up. I'll take care of it. We have nothing to worry about. There's no reason for them to take Beth away."

Shelby stiffens when she sees Helen disappear into her bedroom. Before her instincts to hyperventilate kick in, the redhead comes back to join Shelby and Puck in the kitchen and jots more notes down. "While I finish this up, would either of you happen to know why my office would get a tip that Beth was in any sort of danger?"

As Shelby finds the words to try and come up with a reason, Puck is one step ahead of her and takes the burden off of her. "Ms. McCormack, I know who made that anonymous call. You see, Quinn the birth mother has been going through some heavy stuff and wants Beth back even though she can't provide for her. If there's anyone that's been a great mom to Beth, it's Shelby. Don't get me wrong, both me and Quinn _love_ Beth but we're not fit to be parents. That's why we chose Shelby. She loves Beth and can give her so much more than we could." Puck looks to Shelby and grins at the wonderful woman holding his little girl. "Beth has a stable home and if anyone can raise Beth in a safe, loving home…it's her."

Shelby feels so overcome by happiness; she feels tears form in her eyes. Any doubts and fears she had about being in a relationship with the young man disappeared after his surprisingly eloquent speech with the discerning older woman.

"Ms. Corcoran, I'm guessing Quinn is an exception to these visits?"

"Initially I did allow both of them but because of some bumps along the way, I thought it was best to have Quinn deal with her issues before seeing Beth again. Unfortunately she hasn't taken it well…"

Helen nods understandingly. "Well, normally I wouldn't say this but I can see that you're doing a good job of keeping her safe and healthy. I've noticed that you've child proofed your home, she looks well fed and clean. As far as I can tell she's a happy baby. You don't have anything to worry about…from us at least."

Shelby and Puck sigh in considerable relief. "So what happens from here?"

"Well, there's nothing really on your part that needs to happen. I have some paperwork to file and will make a note about the birth mother's complaint being unwarranted. I'll need to come back in six weeks to do a follow up but that's about it."

Helen gets up to head towards the door but turns back around having thought of something. "Noah, was it?" Puck nods warily. The older woman smiles and walks back to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "I've come across many teens like you who are responsible for bringing children into this world but do almost nothing else for them let alone have a job. I'm very happy to see that you have risen to the occasion to be a good father to Beth but don't forget single parents such as Ms. Corcoran here need help too."

Puck stifles the commentary in his head of how much help he gave to Shelby last night and says, "Yes ma'am I'll do my best." Helen pats his shoulder happily and leaves.

He turns around to find Shelby holding an awake and happy Beth. As happy as Shelby is to have her daughter, she hates that Quinn pulled the rug out from under her so easily. She shakes her head in dismay at how far Quinn has gone to sabotage things with her daughter. Puck doesn't need Shelby to say anything; he knows exactly what she's feeling. As he walks over Shelby and Beth, embracing them both, he feels how tense the tall brunette is.

"Whatever happens Shelby, I'll be here for you and Beth," Puck says determinedly. "Just like today. You don't have to face this alone."

Shelby kisses him briefly before asking, "I know Quinn is in a dark place but is there _anybody_ who can help her get through it so we won't get ambushed like this again?"

It only took a moment before a reassuring smile overtook his face. He couldn't believe he didn't think about go to her before. "Rachel." He says it as if it's the simplest answer. He feels so entirely thrilled that he has the perfect solution. And while Puck is congratulating himself, Shelby gives a baffled expression hoping Puck would enlighten her.

He pauses, thinking of how best to explain. "Look, Quinn and Rachel have a twisted sort of history but Rachel is the only person who can get past her defenses. I think…Quinn has spent so long trying to hide who she is that she's forgotten but Rachel—Rachel sees through it all and Quinn knows that. She's her kryptonite."

Shelby is feeling such a mix of emotions that she's not sure which one to stick with. Through the shock at Puck's revelation, relief at hearing a viable solution, and pride at how amazing her oldest daughter has become she flashes her young lover an optimistic smile. He grins back and gives his daughter a loving embrace before leaning into Shelby and connecting their lips in a brief but passionate kiss, open mouthed and teasing before heading towards the door. Just as he's about to shut the door behind him, he peeks his head back in and pulls out a pair of Shelby's lacy underwear and thanks her for it.

Puck doesn't notice Quinn's small red car parked across the street watching him leave Shelby's place. Her jaw hardens when she see's Shelby follow Puck outside with _her_ little girl in the tall brunette's arms. She shakes her head, feeling the resentment and hurt build within her watching Puck embrace Shelby and Beth; Shelby's face turning quickly from disapproving to amusement when he mouths something likely salacious in her ear. Tears well up from all the emotion Quinn's feeling as she watches the father of her child and the woman who adopted her little girl play house: Puck giving them both kisses, his with Shelby significantly less innocent than with Beth before he leaves in his truck.

The weight and pressure of loneliness overwhelms Quinn; she feels like she can barely breathe when she thinks of how happy Puck and Shelby looked together, how in love they were. She lets out a bitter laugh that sounds more strangled and anguished than anything. She wonders why everyone is so happy around her and yet she remains alone, unloved. All she's ever wanted was to be loved. She grimaces thinking of the people she knew, the unlikeliest to have what she didn't. Santana has Brittany, Puck has Shelby, and Rachel…has Finn. Tears begin to fall harder and faster from her hazel eyes, heart aching from wanting what they all have. Love and family has always been elusive to her and yet she wants it still. She hopes. An image comes to mind of whom she'd want a future with, someone who she'd love and be faithful to if given the chance. Someone she coveted without regret.

"I love you Rachel," she whispers into the empty car.


End file.
